Muerte y sufrimiento
by L.I.T
Summary: Luego de una muerte, las cosas en el equipo 7 cambian considerablemente. La guerra trae consigo sufrimiento pero a veces aquel sufrimiento se posaba sobre algunos cuántos nada más.


**Sumary:**Luego de una muerte, las cosas en el equipo 7 cambian considerablemente. La guerra trae consigo sufrimiento pero a veces aquel sufrimiento se posaba sobre algunos cuántos nada más.

**Disclamer:**Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera muchos personajes se habrían ahorrado el sufrimiento y otros lo padecerían en vez de ellos.

**Pairings:** Supongo que Sasuke x Sakura

**Warnings:**Está en primera persona. Puede tener spoiler del capítulo 484 del manga. Eso no quiere decir que la parte de Kakashi sea real, eso solo fue para el fic.

**Muerte y sufrimiento**

**By L.I.T**

Aún recuerdo la vez en que intente matarte, vaya tonta e ilusa fui en aquel momento. Nunca imagine que mi acción se volviera contra mí, pero así fue; yo no iba a ser la asesina sino la víctima. Sentir la kunai en mi cuello me hizo preguntarme, que demonios estaba haciendo. El dolor y la desesperación me habían hecho tomar una decisión que luego me reprocharía, pero era mejor así, quería sacarte de una vez de mi vida, borrar aquel amor que lograba hacer latir mi corazón de manera estrambótica. Aunque la aparición de Naruto evito mi muerte. No sé si agradecerle u odiarle por aquello, solo buscó una razón para disfrutar de la vida, luego de tanto tiempo.

Aquel día, entre ustedes se había desarrollado una pelea inimaginable. Sabía que la misma conllevaría a la muerte de alguno, pero yo no podía permitirlo y descubrí que Kakashi-sensei opinaba de la misma manera. El resultado de aquel día fue que nuestro sensei de cuando fuimos gennin, murió intentando reunirnos nuevamente. Mi estado en aquel momento me hacía cuestionarme sí su sacrificio valdría la pena, pero el miedo y el dolor no podían permitirme ver lo que sucedía. Sasuke al ver lo sucedió salió del trance en que se encontraba y nos miraba alternando su vista entre Naruto, el cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi y en mí. Ninguno decía nada pero nuestros corazones sentían el mismo dolor. Kakashi se había sacrificado por nosotros.

Las risas de Madara no sé hicieron esperar al ver aquel suceso. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, la irá y el coraje se apoderaba de nosotros. Y fue en cuestión de minutos o tal vez segundos que nos tenía dispuestos a matarle por su atrevimiento. En ese momento me sentí la Sakura de antaño, solo al descubrir que mis antiguos compañeros de equipo no me permitían participar de la batalla. Ante un intento de igualdad intente acercarme a ayudarles pero Naruto me lo impidió, diciendo que preferían que mantuviera mi chackra para luego curarles, aquello lo hizo con su típica sonrisa zorruna y no supe que decir; aunque mis ojos se enfocaban en como mi amor de niña peleaba fieramente, con quien resultaba ser su último pariente, algo tuvo que haber pasado entre ellos para que Sasuke actuara de aquella forma.

Nunca he dudado del magnífico equipo que hacen Naruto y Sasuke. Y en aquella pelea logré terminar de afianzar mi idea. Al principio cada uno atacaba por separado, pero yo percibí algo de picardía en sus ojos y compañerismo. Y logré entender lo que hacían, estaban haciendo creer a Madara que cada quien luchaba por sus ideales, dónde lo real era que intentaban cansarlo sin que se diera cuenta pero yo como médico ninja si lo hice. El chackra de aquel Uchiha se iba disminuyendo poco a poco conformé pasaba el tiempo. En cuestiones de dos horas mis antiguos compañeros habían vencido aquel temible ser. Pero aun así se veían con desprecio.

¿Qué fue de nosotros aquel día? Sencillo al final Sasuke solo había decidido regresar a Konoha y enfrentar la consecuencia de sus actos. En el trayecto de vuelta a casa él no me pidió perdón por intentar matarme y simplemente yo no podía escuchar aquellas palabras, porque a mí también me correspondía hacerlo. Logré notar como Naruto nos veía de reojo de vez en cuando, cosa que me causo un extraño presentimiento, por qué mi rubio amigo-casi-hermano haría eso, cuando le intenté preguntar su mirada me hizo quedarme en silencio.

Al llegar a Konoha, los anbu detuvieron a Sasuke para llevarlo ante el Kage. Yo tenía mucho tiempo sin estar ahí, pero recordaba claramente que el auto proclamado Hokage había sido asesinado por aquel pelinegro que no opuso resistencia alguna al ser detenido. Y con una mirada algo significativa se despidió de nosotros a su manera. Miré a Naruto y noté un poco de melancolía en su rostro. Tal vez no todo había terminado como él quería, una persona muy querida para nosotros había sacrificado su vida y la otra tal vez iba a ser condenada a cadena perpetua o a la muerte. Al final nosotros fuimos quienes más perdimos.

Con el pasar de los días, descubrí la razón por la cual Sasuke cambio al ver el cuerpo de Kakashi inerte. Para él Kakashi era como su padre, el único familiar que tenía. Y sé preguntarán qué paso con Sasuke al ser llevado ante el Hokage. Al principio creí que le darían la pena de muerte pero tras descubrir que Tsunade se había recuperado empecé a dudar en el castigo. Sí bien era cierto Sasuke debería de pagar por algunas muertes de ninjas de Konoha, había librado a la aldea de sus peores enemigos; por lo que mi shishou decidió sellarle sus habilidades ninjas por un año y tenerlo vigilado por dos años con un ninja de su confianza, y si yo hubiera sabido lo que traería aquello, me hubiera negado desde un principio pero no lo hice y tuve que afrontar las consecuencias.

Nuevamente me enamoré ciegamente de él. Viviría y moriría por él. Pero también conocí al verdadero Sasuke, quien me permitió luego de seis meses entrar en su muralla de cristal. Me permitió descubrir aquel niño que hace mucho tiempo perdió el cariño que tanto anhelaba y que ahora no se permitiría sufrir ante algo tan absurdo como lo eran los sentimientos. Pero no siempre se siguen nuestros ideales ¿cierto?

Saben cuál es la consecuencia de consolar a un ser que sufre por su pasado, que él se enamoré perdidamente de ti y luego no hay forma en la cual puedas separarte. Lo necesitas para vivir, para poder respirar y sobre todo para poder amar.

Se preguntaran la razón por la cual comentó esto pero es simplemente cierto. Luego de año y medio viviendo juntos, nuestra relación paso a más. Y desde eso mismo momento supe que no podría volver a separarme de él. No por lástima sino por amor y un amor correspondido. Pero tuvimos que pasar muchas situaciones en las cuales tuvimos momentos buenos y otros no tan buenos para poder estar juntos. Sí ahora me preguntaran cambiaría algo del pasado, mi respuesta es NO, del pasado podemos aprender y así mejorar para el futuro. No por nada, ahora soy Sakura Uchiha, esposa del último Uchiha de la generación pasada; sí pasada, porque con nuestro matrimonio era el momento de que el clan Uchiha renaciera con una nueva generación de herederos, los cuales no cometerán los mismos errores que sus antepasados y será porque ni su padre ni su madre lo permitirán.

Fin

28/02/10

Que decir ante el fic, la verdad no mucho. Simplemente abrí el documento y empecé a escribir.

Puede ser que se noté algunos cambios en la forma de escribir o en los sentimientos que se trasmiten; realmente no sé la razón pero solo sucedió.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y si gustan pueden dejarme un review con su opinión.

Saludos,

L.I.T

PD: Mis otros fics están en hiatus completamente, por falta de tiempo.


End file.
